


Interview with a Wood-Elf

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Far into the future, Legolas wakes to a world much changed. What will he make of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview with a Wood-Elf

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

_Long ago in a galaxy far, far away…_

No. I believe that beginning is already taken, yet it is how the story begins, regardless.

First, let me introduce myself. I _was_ once called Legolas Thranduilion. It is the name I still prefer, though there are few that remember it. I am an elf. Please, do not laugh, creatures such as us do exist. In fact, we were the Firstborn to this planet.

Those of us that survived the Second Breaking of the World awoke to discover that much had changed. We emerged from our long silence to find the lush vegetation and greenery of our planet, which had been called Middle-earth, reduced to a harsh desert wasteland. _Anor’s_ twin had risen and together the two suns scorched the earth by day. Yet, at night they left no traces upon the land of their warmth, abandoning us to a cold that settled so deep in our bones that we longed for the searing heat to return.

The planet we had called Middle-earth no longer existed. Gone were the trees and rivers of my youth. Gone even was the enduring stone of Minas Tirith and the glittering caves of Aglarond. All had passed away, leaving behind parched earth and desert sands that only the Haradrim could delight in, and known only by a name they could have given it: Tatooine.


End file.
